


The Baker on the First Floor

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baker Tsukishima, Fluff, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Pastries, Romance, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: In where Kuroo Tetsurou saw a newly opened bakery on the first floor of his apartment. He was not into sweets but he is into the baker, Tsukishima Kei
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Baker on the First Floor

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of KuroTsuki Week 2020, Day 1: Romance!
> 
> Have some fluff ~ enjoyy :))
> 
> Not an experienced writer therefore there will be grammatical errors and repetitive sentences.

“Noisy.” 

Kuroo covered his ears by his pillow and shut his eyes. He frowned when the noise down stairs got louder. _If you're gonna move in, at least be a little quieter,_ he thought.

He mumbled a little ‘finally’ when it got quiet after about half an hour and he went back to sleep. 

“Now what!” He exclaimed and slapped the mattress when he heard someone knocking on the door. 

The knocking got a little louder which pissed him off even more. Piss him off anytime just not in the morning. He messed his messy hair and got up from his bed, not bothering to put on upper clothes.

“What!” He exclaimed when he opened the door only to be greeted by a tall, handsome man with pastries on his hand. 

“I- I'm.. I mean I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you or... anything.” Kuroo said then gulped. He thought he could have fixed his hair to look more presentable and not like a complete mess.

“I'm sorry for causing trouble. It was quite noisy wasn't it? I just opened a bakery downstairs. Please take this as an apology.” The blonde said before giving him the pastries and leaving immediately. Kuroo pulled his hair and groaned.

“Great. What a terrible first impression Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo looked at the pastries on his hands. He doesn't eat pastries because it makes him feel nauseous but it looks delicious.

“I guess a bite won't hurt.” He said. But what he didn't realize a few minutes after is that he ate all of it. His eyes widened when he didn't feel nauseous at all. 

“Wah, is this the power of love?” He said then let out a laugh like an idiot. 

Later on that day, he decided to go to the bakery. The bakery was crowded with people, he expected it because it does taste good. 

He stood at the end of the line waiting for his turn to order. While waiting, he makes glances every now and then to the blonde. The way he moves so gently and elegantly was mesmerizing.

The way he and his staff doesn't need to speak a word for they understand each other's movements. Kuroo can't help but to stare and to be amazed.

“Next please.” The blonde's small smile disappeared when he locked his gaze with Kuroo which Kuroo expected considering what happened earlier.

“Order.” He said coldly.

“Your name please and maybe your number as well.” Kuroo confidently said with a grin on his face which the younger absolutely didn't like.

“If you're not gonna order please leave.” He answered.

“Your name first.” Kuroo said, not backing down. The blonde took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He can't let some rooster head mess his first day.

“Can you not read?” The younger asked, then pointed at his name tag reading, ‘Tsukishima Kei’. 

“Okay then, Kei. Your specialty please.” Kuroo answered before taking out a bill and handing it to Kei.

“Don't call me that. We're not close.” 

Kuroo just grinned at him while watching him do his work. He winked at him before taking his leave. He decided not to bother him anymore since it's the first day. He can bother him as many times as he can anyway.

When he opened the bag he was surprised to see a note inside. A malicious smile plastered on his face as he read the sticky note with Kei's number on it. 

“Maybe he's not that cold after all.” 

The night of the same day, Kuroo laid down on his bed and opened his phone. Attempting to text the baker. For some reason he can't just get him out of his mind.

_[07/23/2020, 9: 10 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Hello handsome baker on the first floor, Tsukishima Kei.  
[07/23/2020, 9: 13 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Excuse me, who is this?  
[07/23/2020, 9: 13 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Ouch, you gave me your number but you don't remember my name? I'm hurt.  
[07/23/2020, 9: 15 PM] Tsukishima Kei: I don't remember giving anyone my number.  
[07/23/2020, 9: 15 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Then who gave me that sticky note with your number on it?  
[07/23/2020, 9: 19 PM] Tsukishima Kei: I don't know but mind introducing yourself?  
[07/23/2020, 9: 19 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Kuroo Tetsurou, your future ex friend, your future ex boyfriend, your future ex fiancee and your future husband ;)  
[07/23/2020, 9: 21 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Oh that rooster head guy who has no self respect and respect for others? Yeah, blocking you right now bye.  
[07/23/2020, 9: 21 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Hey! Isn't that a bit harsh? I'm hurt you know  
[07/23/2020, 9: 22 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Good to know, bye  
[07/23/2020, 9: 22 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Wait I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. That was a bad impression. Let me make it up to you please?  
[07/23/2020, 9: 25 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Then do me a favor and stop bothering me.  
[07/23/2020, 9: 25 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Oh want me to keep bothering you? Okay I gotcha  
[07/23/2020, 9: 27 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Bye  
[07/23/2020, 9: 27 PM] Kuroo Tetsurou: Good night my honey bee. See you tomorrow <3  
[07/23/2020, 9: 28 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Honey what what?  
[07/23/2020, 9: 30 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Hey!  
[07/23/2020, 9: 34 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Stop leaving me on read  
[07/23/2020, 9: 40 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Fine suit yourself. _

That night, Kuroo fell asleep with a smile on his face and woke up the next day with a smile on his face. He was never energetic like this in the morning. Oh what love can do to Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Good morning to you and to you and only.” Kuroo said, then flashed a smile on the not so entertained Kei. He’s bothering the younger early in the morning and he’s not stopping anytime soon.

“You’re alone today?” Kuroo asked as he looked around, seeing no staffs on the bakery. He focused his gaze on Kei and smiled again. He knows his smile irritate the blonde and he loves it.

“I open the bakery an hour before they arrive-” Kei’s eyes widened as he realized he just made a huge mistake. Now there’s a high chance the older’s going to come here everyday, when his staffs are not around.

“Thank you. Note taken.” Kuroo said with a mischievous look on his face. He followed the baker everywhere. Cleaning the tables, he’s behind him talking about his life. Cleaning the window, he’s behind him suddenly talking about cats. Cleaning the counter, he’s beside him talking about how gorgeous he is.

“Stop! Staff are the only one allowed in the kitchen, get out.” Kei said while pointing at the door. Kuroo took a glance at the door but then shook his head. The younger removed his glasses and took deep breaths, fed up by the older.

“Good morning Tsukki!” A guy with freckles suddenly came into the kitchen. He stopped and looked at Kei and looked at Kuroo back to Kei and to Kuroo again.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked.

“No. And what are you doing here? I thought I fired you.” Kei snapped, backing away from Kuroo. The older raised an eyebrow at the freckle guy, ‘fired?’ he thought.

“I know you don’t mean it.” The guy’s gaze landed on Kuroo and gave him a wink. Good thing he was quick to catch up and realized he’s the one who gave him the baker’s number. Kuroo saluted the guy and just like that they became friends.

“Do you like strawberries?” Kuroo asked.

“Why do you still ask when you know the answer already.” Kei asked with a frown on his face. It’s been 3 months since they came into each other’s life. Three months of Kuroo bothering Kei. The baker didn’t even know how he handled dealing with him every single day.

“Come on just answer.” Kuroo said then pouted.

“Yes, I like strawberries. Why?” 

“Because I like you strawberry much.” 

A few squeals were heard from some of the staff. This is their view every day, Kuroo throwing pick up lines at Kei out of nowhere. Apparently, they love seeing their boss getting flustered because he has a straight face most of the time and only loosens up when Kuroo’s around.

Kei threw a donut at him which Kuroo luckily caught.

“Hey that was dangerous! Good thing I caught it-” He didn’t even finish his sentence when he saw Kei pretending to be busy at the counter when he’s face was as red as a tomato. Kuroo took a bite leaving a mischievous grin on his face, another win for him.

“What are you doing tomorrow? It’s the bakery’s day off right?” Kuroo asked, leaning on the counter. The staff went home already and it’s just the two of them at the bakery.

“I’ll be here. I’m gonna test some new recipes.” The baker answered.

“Wait really!? Can I come here?” Kuroo asked.

“If I say no, you’ll still come here anyway. What’s the point of asking me?” Kei said then took a glance at him before paying attention to what he was doing.

Thinking of spending the day with Tsukishima Kei excites Kuroo. Imagine being with him all day? And it’s just them? He can’t help but to squeal every now and then like a teenager falling in love. 

“What’s with that face?” Kei asked as he was greeted by Kuroo with dark circles. Kuroo just spent the entire night watching some baking videos so he can relate or maybe even help the baker.

“What’s this?” Kuroo asked.

“Coffee, what else? Drink up.” Kei said, then folded his sleeve while Kuroo was still shocked. It’s not the first time that the younger was considerate, it just shocks him every time.

“Sweet, thanks baby.” Kuroo said, earning a glare from the blonde because of the said pet name. 

Surprisingly, Kuroo was quick to catch up to things. Kei expected it to be a huge mess but the older one is doing a good job. Sometimes he will unconsciously stare at him and get caught but Kuroo doesn’t say anything and just smiles while the baker is embarrassed.

“How many recipes did I just taste?” Kuroo asked, losing count. He doesn’t even know if he tastes it right ‘cause it’s all mixed up.

“This is the last, ahh.” Kei said then hold the spoon. Kuroo smirked before tasting it. As expected from the baker, everything tastes delicious but they still have differences. The older was not worried about feeling nauseous because he basically keeps eating sweets everyday but nothing happened.

“Don’t you have anything to do? Part time job or something instead of bothering me all day?” Kei asked as they cleaned the kitchen.

“I do, work from home.” Kuroo answered.

“Designing, right? Don’t you need to go to the places you’re gonna design or something?” Kei asked, completely curious and Kuroo loved it.

“Sometimes I do but most of the time I don’t.”

They finished cleaning the kitchen and Kei cracked his neck and stretched his body. They were finally done for the day, it was tiring but Kei would be lying if he said he didn’t have fun because he did have fun.

“Better focus on your work than dropping here everyday.” Kei suggested. 

“Hmm, won’t you miss me then?” Kuroo asked while making a sad face which made the blonde’s eyes rolled.

“No, who would miss you.”

“Even if I suddenly disappear you won’t miss me?”

“No.” 

Or so he thought.

“T-tsukki please calm down.” Yachi whispered from a far, afraid of getting near Kei. Kei stopped and realized what he was doing. He was whisking too hard that he made a mess all over the place.

“Tsukki, we can handle it. You can rest for a bit.” Yamaguchi stepped up and pat Kei’s back. Kei murmured a little sorry and went to his office to cool down for a bit.

It’s been three days since Kuroo last went to the bakery. Three days may be a short time but that doesn’t apply to them. Knowing Kuroo, he would definitely text Kei if he’s busy or if he has something to do but he didn’t receive any and it’s starting to freak out the younger.

Sure he can just go upstairs or text him but he’s not like that. All this time Kuroo’s the one doing the first move. Just Kei thinking of messaging him or visiting him scares himself because he’s not like that.

This sudden change in his attitude scares him because deep inside him he knows, Kuroo already has a special place in his heart. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to lower your pride for a bit, right Tsukki? Have a good night.” That was Yamaguchi’s last words to him before they parted ways.

It’s almost 12am and Kei cannot fall asleep. He’s having an internal battle right now. Should he text him or should he not? He doesn’t know. Should he lower his goddamn pride and make the first move for once or should he not? He doesn’t know.

“Ahh fuck it.” Kei sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone.  
_[10/30/2020, 11: 51 PM] Tsukishima Kei: I don’t know what’s happening to you right now  
[10/30/2020, 11: 51 PM] Tsukishima Kei: But you could have fucking texted me or something  
[10/30/2020, 11: 54 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Stop making me worried  
[10/30/2020, 11: 57 PM] Tsukishima Kei: Reply to this once you see this  
[10/31/2020, 12: 00 AM] Tsukishima Kei: Please. _

Kei wakes up with no messages, no calls, not even a sign of being read. Great, he lowered his pride for nothing, he thought. His mood was ruined for the rest of the day. Yamaguchi was the one who’s assign t the cashier because Kei might scare the customer with that look of his.

“What about you, stop going back and forth and just go upstairs, it’s not that hard.” Yamaguchi exclaimed. Yachi had a headache watching Kei. 

“No. What if he’s with a woman or something. Maybe he’s in a rut-”

“Is this omegaverse? No.”

“What if he’s having sex? That would be weird-”

“No he’s not having sex.”

“How sure are you?”

“Because he likes you.” 

Kei was taken back. His eyes widened, his heart beating faster and faster. He tried to process what Yamaguchi just said but nope, he’s not processing it.

“Lies. He was just playing around.”

“Tell me. If someone’s playing around, would he come here everyday? Would they buy everyday here? Would they keep going here despite that attitude of yours? Would they remind you not to stress yourself on your recipes? Would they help you make recipes? Hmm?” The staff was silent and all eyes were on Kei.

“Fuck it.” Kei said before removing his apron and leaving the bakery. Just this once, once. He thought to himself. He took a deep breath before knocking repeatedly, being impatient.

He was ready to express his anger but what he didn’t expect to see is a pale looking Kuroo with a huge eyebag. Looking like he haven’t slept in days.

“Tsukki-”

“What the fuck? What the hell happened to you?” Kei lashed out. He didn’t let Kuroo answer, instead he grabbed his hand and dragged him inside towards his bedroom.

“Tsukki, lis-”

“No! You rest! Lie down.”

Kuroo, having no energy to fight, did what he said. Kei saw a bunch of medicines on the side table thinking what the hell happened. Did he have a life threatening disease that he didn’t know about? And if he does, why the thell didn’t he tell him? 

Kei flinched when Kuroo touched his hand.

“Sorry.” Kuroo said.

“You should be. You should have contacted me.” Kei argued. Kuroo smiled which pissed the younger even more. He was happy that he’s worried. He was happy that he was able to shake him up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t charge my phone.”

“What happened to you?’ Kei asked seriously. Kuroo gulped and avoided his gaze. He doesn’t want to tell him because he knows he’ll receive another scolding.

“N-nothing.”

“What happened to you?”

“I-it’s fine.”

“Kuroo. Tetsurou.” Kei said, losing patience. Kuroo let out a sigh, he knows he has to tell it to him. 

He told him how he hasn't liked sweets ever since he was a child because it makes him nauseous but for some reason the pastries that Kei makes didn’t have any effect on him. Well there is an effect but not as strong as when he eats other pastries.

He vomits sometimes but he just needs to take medicine and it will be okay again. He said he ate too much that day, when they were testing recipes that it backfired. He keeps vomiting every now and then like a pregnant woman and his stomach was not in a good condition.

Kuroo quickly sat down when he saw Kei on the verge of crying

“W-wait why are you crying? Please don’t cry don’t cry!” Kuroo said, then wiped his tears away. This is the first time he has seen him this way.

“I’m so mad at you. Are you an idiot!? You shouldn't force yourself to eat those! You can just come to the bakery without ordering anything and you should have not join me that day. God I hate you so much you had me worried! I fucking hate you.” Kei said while hitting Kuroo’s chest.

He doesn’t know why he kept crying. He doesn’t know why he was so weak when it comes to him. Could it be? That he…

“I did that because I want to eat those pastries you make. It’s delicious you know.” Kuroo said while rubbing Kei’s cheeks.

“I c-can cook you something else dumbass.” The younger exclaimed.

“I’m sorry. I guess when you like a person you start to like the things that they like as well. That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“W-what.. Did you say?” Kei asked with eyes widened. Kuroo smiled and removed his hand on his cheeks. The elder knows that Kei thinks that he was just playing around. That he was not serious. He expected that reaction of his.

“I like you Tsukishima Kei, the baker on the first floor.”

Kei didn’t have time to react because Kuroo pulled him. He landed beside him on his bed and Kei immediately panicked.

“W-what are you doing! Let go.” Kei said, his cheeks blushing. Instead of letting go, Kuroo tightened his hug on him and rested his chin on the baker’s head.

“I like you. Now shut up and let me sleep. I’m tired.” 

Kuroo suddenly felt okay after three days. Love can make anything better huh. He relaxed his body as he felt Kei’s warmth. He opened his eyes shocked when Kei wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face on his neck. Kuroo smiled and kissed the younger’s forehead.

And that was the beginning of their never ending love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it <33


End file.
